I love you Naruto Uzumaki believe it!
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Will the blond Nuckleheaded ninja ever figure out that he loves you or that you love him. Contains a lemon in it.
1. Chapter 1

I love you Naruto Uzumaki believe it!

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters)**

Introduction

Kera's family moved to the leaf village when she was only five years old Naruto was the first one to become her friend because she was a little weird, and she didn't get along with other girls.

Kera soon learned to hate all those who teased, or picked on him. Soon after Naruto she met Sasuke, and she never really understood why Naruto wanted to be friends with him but she tolerated him because she cared so much for Naruto.

Kera's thirteen years old now, and she's on team 7 with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kera and Sakura hated each other because Kera knew Sasuke, and she hated the way he treated Naruto so every time Sasuke would be mean to him she'd punch him in the stomach, and send him flying. Of course the only problem with doing that was that Sasuke was falling in love with Kera but she hated him because he acted like suck a jerk, and was cold to everyone.

Kera was almost as good as Sasuke at being a Ninja but unlike Sasuke she was always happy with her performance because she always knew that she had done her best. Kera has been in love with Naruto for awhile now but she hasn't told him because he's always telling her how much he loves Sakura.

Kera was thrilled when Hinata gave up on Naruto when Kiba confessed his love for her. Kera didn't feel so bad about her feelings for Naruto now that Hinata and Kiba was a happy couple. Kera and Shikamaru were the only two Genin to be promoted to Chunin although she didn't want the promotion, and she actually argued saying that she wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility but they gave her the promotion any way.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

Today is the team's day off, and tomorrow Kakashi announces Kera's promotion to the team. She's not looking forward to the announcement, and the extra responsibility.

Just then the door bell rings, and Kera smiles figuring that it's her best friend Naruto she opens the door only to be sadly disappointed when she sees Sasuke standing there. She crosses her arms, and asks "what do you want Uchiha?"

He replies "Naruto asked me to come, and get you. Now will you please stop calling me by my last name Kera!"

She glairs at him, and responds "I told you that I would stop calling you Uchiha when you have stopped picking on Naruto!"

Sasuke asks "how am I supposed to do that when he acts like such a dope all the time!"

She responds "he does not Uchiha you're just jealous of him."

Sasuke chuckles saying "jealous what would I have to be jealous about?"

Kera smugly replies "the fact that he has friends, and you don't! You only have stupid fan girls."

Sasuke says "let's go meet Naruto he's waiting at the ramen shop for us."

They walk towards the ramen shop when on the way Kera notices Kiba, and Hinata making out by a tree slightly hidden from view. So she walks up to the two of them, and smiles at Akamaru then she pats his head. She looks at them, and says "hello Hinata, Kiba um don't you two think you should be doing that somewhere more private?"

Hinata blushes at her comment, and Kera giggles at her.

Kiba replies "no we love each other, and I don't care who knows or sees."

Kera says "aw that's so sweet Kiba."

Sasuke joins in saying "it's more like disgusting if you ask me!"

Kera responds "ignore the Uchiha, Kiba he's just jealous of the fact that he wouldn't know what to do with a girl if he had one."

Hinata asks "so Kera have you told you know who yet how you feel about him?"

Hinata was the only girl Kera had ever made friends with. Kera thought it was because Hinata was so sweet, and you both shared a love for Naruto. Since Hinata was dating Kiba Kera felt it was safe to tell Hinata her feelings about Naruto. Kera responds "no he's still interested in that one girl, and I don't want to make things awkward between us."

Kiba asks "should I go knock some sense into him for you Kera?" He was told by Hinata that Kera was in love with Naruto.

She smiles, and says "ah...no thanks Kiba."

He smirks replying "well if you change your mind let me know."

She tells him "thank you"

when Sasuke says "we better go before Naruto gets worried."

She rolls her eyes, and responds "fine Uchiha I don't really understand why you want to hangout with us anyway?"

Both Kiba, and Hinata say "well we will see you later than!"

They finally make it to the ramen shop just in time to see Naruto finish eating. She smiles at him, and grabs a napkin to wipe some ramen off of his face. Naruto chuckles then says "gee thanks Kera."

She smiles, and says "I couldn't let you walk around the village all messy now could I?"

Naruto rubs the back of his head, and says "I guess not but thanks anyway." Kera smiles at him, and says "you're welcome."

When Sasuke jumps in saying "come on already you two love birds!"

Naruto suddenly joins in saying "hey Kera's my friend Sasuke you know it's not like that!"

She just sighs wishing it was like that unfortunately Sasuke picks up on it, and raises an eyebrow at her. He asks "hey Naruto do you want to spar against me?"

Naruto grins, and yells "I do believe it!"

Sasuke asks "how about we make it interesting with a wager?"

Naruto happily agrees, and then asks "what's the wager?"

Sasuke replies "if you win I'll convince Sakura to go on a date with you but if I win you have to convince Kera to go on a date with me."

Naruto grins really big yelling "it's a deal!"

Kera yells at Naruto "what there's no way your getting me to go on a date with that loser!"

Naruto looks at her, and says "don't worry Kera I won't lose believe it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Kera walks with Naruto, and Sasuke to the training grounds once there she sits down out of the way, and watches the fight. After a very long, and drawn out fight Sasuke had finally won but she knew that Naruto had tried his hardest since Naruto hated losing to Sasuke. He announces "time to pay up Naruto convince your friend over there to go out with me on a date."

Naruto looks at him pitifully saying "but Sasuke!"

He crosses his arms, and says "no buts Naruto a deal is a deal now you have to go, and do it."

Naruto finally agrees to do it so he walks over to Kera, and asks "would you go out with Sasuke?"

She replies "no not in a million years."

Naruto begs her "aw Kera come on its just one date."

Kera yells "no I don't like him Naruto!"

He gives her his sad puppy dog eyes, and begs again "please do it for me Kera!"

She smirks, and says "I'll go but there are three things you have to do for me in return deal."

Naruto sighs, and asks "what are they?"

Kera grins, and replies "first you have to totally ignore Sakura for a whole week. Second you have to be our chaperon for this stupid date, and third don't ever do something like this again!"

Sasuke asks "why does the dope have to come with us on our date Kera?"

She responds "he's going to be the one keeping me for kicking your ass."

Sasuke reluctantly agrees, and adds "but I won't like it."

Kera responds "as if I'm going to enjoy any of this date."

Naruto starts to complain "AW Kera I'm fine with all the conditions except for the first one do I really have to ignore Sakura?"

She responds "yes you do, and it's only for a week you'll live Naruto. He argues "but Kera that's not fair you only have to go on one date with him how's it the same?"

Kera replies "because I can't stand him, and for that date I have to act as if I like him Naruto."

He rubs the back of his neck, and says "I hadn't though about that I'm really sorry Kera."

Kera glairs at Sasuke, and says "as for you Uchiha I'll only allow you to hold my hand on our date. If you do anything else I'll kick your butt."

Sasuke smirks at her replying "a feisty girl who's not a fan girl I like a challenge. It's agreed then I'll pick you up at seven."

She grabs Naruto's hand, and drags him to her house then she says "you're going to help me pick out something to wear. I don't him having any excuses about it not being a real date."

He replies "I don't know what you should wear Kera!"

She says kind of angry "just pick out something that you'd like to see your precious Sakura in."

Naruto looks kind of sad, and asks "you don't like her do you?"

She responds "no I don't, and she doesn't like me!"

Naruto sighs, and picks something out for her. Kera's just glad he didn't notice the mini skirt she had in the closet. He picked her out a pair of tight jeans, and a nice looking blouse. When he asks "why don't you like her Kera?"

She replies "because she's always mean to you, and she thinks Sasuke is some sort of god."

He then asks "do you know why she doesn't like you Kera?"

She smirks, and says "yeah because I beat up her precious Sasuke and because he likes me!"

Naruto looks kind of sad, and says "oh."

Kera looks at him, and asks "um...Naruto."

He replies "what is it Kera?"

She blushes, and says "I can't quite change my clothes with you here in my bedroom."

Naruto blushes, and replies "oh yah right sorry" then he leaves so that she can get dressed.

She quickly showers, and changes into the clothes Naruto had picked out then she joins him in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Naruto looks up at her, and says "you look nice Kera."

She blushes, and says "thanks Naruto."

He replies "what are friends for."

Kera sighs at his comment, and he asks "Kera are you ok?"

She quickly lies saying "yah I'm fine Naruto."

He crosses his arms, and says "no you're not we've been friends too long for me to buy that."

Kera responds "ok fine you win I'm not ok are you happy now?"

He asks "what's wrong Kera?"

She asks "you mean other than having to go on a date with a guy I can't stand."

Naruto looks at her, and says "aw come on Kera it won't be that bad."

She quickly responds "yes it will I don't like him at all."

Naruto says "I'm sure you'd feel the same way if you had to date me Kera."

Kera replies "no I wouldn't were friends Naruto." She catches herself, and quickly recovers then she says "I mean yah it would be awkward but I know we would have fun together."

He smiles, and responds "true it would be awkward but you're right we would have fun."

Just then her door bell rings she looks at the time, and it's exactly 7:00 PM. Kera sighs, and says "just like the Uchiha to show up on time. Why couldn't he have been late?"

Naruto says "the sooner you start this date the sooner it'll be over Kera" trying to cheer her up.

She opens the door, and she sees a very smug looking Sasuke standing there. Sasuke says shocked "I didn't think you'd dress up Kera but you look good."

She responds "thank Naruto he picked my clothes out."

Sasuke checks her out, and says "Mm thanks Naruto you've got good taste."

Naruto replies "will you quit drooling all over my friend Sasuke."

Kera asks "so where are we going?"

Sasuke replies "you'll see Kera" he takes her hand, and she glairs at him.

Kera yells "come on Naruto I'm definitely going to need you to keep me from killing him."

He responds "don't worry Kera I'll be right here the whole time believe it!"

She smiles at Naruto earning a glair from Sasuke. He then drags her to an open meadow where there's a picnic set up Kera walks over to the blanket, and she sits down as far away from him as possible. Sasuke asks "you're not going to make this easy for me are you Kera?"

She replies "I thought I was being easy on you I haven't killed you yet!"

Sasuke smirks saying "that's my feisty girl."

Kera crosses her arms yelling "I am not now, and I never will be your girl."

He looks at her, and says "you will be mine! My charm, and good looks will win you over Kera."

She replies really pissed off "yah right when hell freezes over you big jerk!"

Naruto gently reminds Kera to keep her temper, and be nice to Sasuke. He says to Naruto "its ok I like her spunk it just makes me want her even more."

Kera rolls her eyes saying "EW...now you're making me sick Sasuke. Oh my god saying your name only makes it worse!"

Sasuke chuckles at her, and says "I love hearing you say my name. Not that I'm complaining but what happened to calling me Uchiha?"

She responds "we're on a date Sasuke it wouldn't be polite to call you by your last name. But don't get used to it as soon as the date is over I'm going back to using your last name."

He smirks at her, and says "alright Kera I'll take what I can get."

He scoots closer to her, and she rolls her eyes. She turns her head to Naruto, and asks "how much longer do I have to tolerate him." Pointing at Sasuke like he was some sort of disease.

He replies "until the date is over Kera."

She asks "when will that be Sasuke…yuck!" Kera thinks to herself (I'm going to be sick at this rate.)

He replies "after a couple of hours, and you look so cute when you're groused out."

Kera begs Naruto "Aw can I please deck him already?"

Naruto replies "no he's being really nice Kera you should at least try being nice back." She crosses her arms responding "I am Naruto I haven't throw up or beaten him up."

Sasuke scoots even closer to her, and hands her some food from the basket.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Kera looks at Sasuke, and angrily says "if you move any closer I'm seriously going to make you regret being born a boy."

Naruto looks at him scared, and says "I think she's serious Sasuke you'd better listen."

He replies "don't worry dope I can handle her."

She smirks, and says "well then how about her?" Kera points off in the distance, and yells "hey Sakura do you want to join us?"

Sasuke gets pissed off, and says "Naruto talk to your friend she's running the date."

Kera replies "I am not haven't you ever heard of a double date Sasuke?"

He crosses his arms, and says "fine but I won't like it."

She responds "well then now we both won't have a good time."

Sakura asks "hey what are you three doing?"

Kera responds "oh I'm being forced to have a date with Sasuke here."

Sakura asks "Sasuke if you wanted a date I would have gladly come here, and given you a goodtime." Then she winks at him.

He responds "I'm aware of that Sakura but you don't interest me I prefer feisty girls."

Kera looks at her, and asks "didn't you know Sakura that Sasuke can't stand fan girls you don't stand a chance with him unless you hate his guts."

Sakura asks "him why would you be interested in her, and not me I'm much prettier then she is?"

He responds "she doesn't chase me all over the place like a lost little puppy."

Kera says "don't worry Sakura I'm not your completion I can't stand Sasuke. I'm in love with someone else."

Sasuke responds "I know you are Kera but I will win your heart after all I'm the great Sasuke Uchiha."

She rolls her eyes, and says "oh god I think I'm going to be sick! Ego alert...big ego alert."

Sakura yells "hey leave my Sasuke alone Kera he doesn't have an ego."

He yells at Sakura "stay out of it I'll deal with my date. Go talk to Naruto or something!"

Kera asks "is this date over yet?"

He responds "no we have only been out on this date for 30 minutes."

She asks "how long are you going to torture me for?"

He responds "only another 30 minutes Kera you'll live."

Sakura jumps in saying "hey after you get rid of Kera you could take me on a date Sasuke."

He responds "when hell freezes over Sakura."

She looks at him hurt, and says "but...but Sasuke I love you."

He responds "stupid fan girl get lost already will you."

Kera laughs, and says "now you know my pain Sasuke. I'm actually starting to have fun keep it up Sakura I'm enjoying this."

Naruto jumps in saying "hey Kera come on play nicely with Sasuke."

She responds "I am Naruto I haven't kicked, or punched him yet any way."

Naruto asks kind of sad "it's not that bad is it?"

She responds "how about I set you up on a date with Jiraiya, and you have to go as your sexy jutsu."

Naruto chuckles then says "its not that bad aw come on it'll be over soon."

Sasuke announces" Kera I'll walk you home this date is officially over."

They get up, and clean up the mess that they had made. Then Kera walks home she's thrilled that this torture is finally over, and she gets to go home to try to forget that this horrible date ever happened. She finally arrives at her home, and Naruto takes Sakura off in the distance. Sasuke says "goodnight Kera I will get you to love me, and not Naruto."

She replies "not even when hell freezes over Sasuke."

He quickly kisses her on the cheek, and runs off.

She yells at him "get back here you chicken so I can knock your lights out."


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Kera walks into her house, and goes to bed for the night. The next morning she wakes up takes a shower, and heads over to the training field to wait for Kakashi. Of course as always he's late but he shows up with her Chunin jacket.

Sasuke says "you're late Kakashi."

He replies "I had a meeting with the Hokage. Kera has been promoted to a Chunin."

Naruto looks shocked, and says "Kera that's great why didn't you tell me?"

She responds "I don't want the promotion I'd rather stay a Genin."

Sakura joins in saying "Kera you should be happy about your promotion."

She thinks about it, and says "Hm...Happy about more work, and responsibilities no thank you."

Kakashi says "ok enough talking time to train. Here Kera put on your jacket since you're going to be my second in command now."

She looks at him, and says "aw but Kakashi Sensei do I have to?"

He responds "yes Kera you do, and since you're a Chunin you no longer need to address me as Kakashi Sensei just Kakashi is fine."

Naruto asks "so what are we doing first Kakashi Sensei?"

He replies "we are doing 500 push ups first but Kera is excused so that she can assist me."

Sakura asks "do we have to Kakashi Sensei."

He responds "yes Sakura you do. Ok everyone begin, and Kera come and sit on my back please."

Kera does as she's told so she carefully climbs onto his back, and into a sitting position. She asks "so why do you always let me skip the warm up exercises Kakashi?"

He responds "because I see you do them very early every morning before practice."

She asks "should I be concerned about the fact that you're stalking me Kakashi!"

He chuckles, and says "no I check up on all my students. Kera I need you to keep count for me."

She responds "ok I'll keep count" just then she's distracted by the boys taking there shirts off.

So she asks "now why did they have to do that for?" Not meaning to have said it out loud. Kakashi looks up, and says "well it is hot you know."

Kera responds saying "yes I know but you don't see me, or Sakura with our shirts off do you?"

Kakashi chuckles replying "true but that's because you're girls, and girls don't do that now turn the page please Kera."

She sighs, and says "I'll never understand why you read these books Kakashi."

He responds "maybe when you're older you'll understand. Kera how many have I done already?"

Kera answers "500 push ups on the left arm Kakashi. But why read about sex when you can just go, and do it?"

Kakashi blushes, and says "uh...um I don't think you want me to answer that Kera now do you?"

She giggles, and says "I made Kakashi blush this is so cool."

Sasuke walks over, and says "I'm done what now Kakashi?"

He replies ask "Kera I'm busy."

Sasuke looks at her, and asks "so what now Kera?"

She thinks, and says "let's see normally Kakashi would have you guys do 300 sit ups next so do that."

He replies "alright I'll tell the other's cutie."

She responds "my name is not cutie it's Kera, and don't you forget it Uchiha" she yells as Sasuke walks away.

Kakashi asks "hm...Don't like boys yet Kera?"

She smiles, and says "oh I like boys Kakashi I just don't like that boy."

Kakashi chuckles, and asks "why not he obviously likes you."

Kera responds "he only likes me because he can't have me."

He replies "that still doesn't explain why Kera?"

She responds "because he's cold, picks on my best friend, and has a really big ego."

Kakashi asks "so is there a boy that you do like Kera, and how many have I done already?"

She replies "250 on your right arm, and that is none of your concern Kakashi."

He chuckles saying "I'll take that as a yes."

Kera asks "hey Kakashi how can you tell if a boy likes you other then Sasuke who makes it obvious."

He responds "it depends on the boy Kera why don't you just ask him?"

She quickly says "because all he ever talks about is how much he loves Sakura."

He thinks out loud saying "hm...Who do I know that likes Sakura?"

Kera rolls her eyes, and says "other then both Naruto, and Lee I don't know?"


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Kakashi replies "me neither. Um...Kera you're aware of Naruto's special gift."

She whispers in his ear "if you're talking about the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon then yes."

Kakashi asks "that doesn't bother you?"

She replies "no why should it, and you're done Kakashi can I get off now?"

Kakashi quickly says "ah yes please um...continue the warm up there is something I have to do. I'll be back before there done warming up."

She yells at him "Kakashi this better not become a habit."

Kakashi grins sheepishly, and takes off.

Sakura asks "ok Kera we're done what do we do now?"

She says "no more warming up you guys I have a mission for the three of you I want you guys to tail Kakashi, and find out what he's up to but you have to get back here before he does."

Sakura says "that sounds like a lot more fun then laps lets do it."

Sasuke jumps in saying "this should be easy."

Naruto asks "you really think so he is a Jonin after all."

Sasuke says "let's just get going before we lose him."

The three of them take off after Kakashi all though Kera knows full well they won't find him. She smirks, and says "you can come out now Kakashi I know you're there."

Kakashi comes out of hiding, and says "you're no fun Kera."

She looks at him, and says "you know I sent the team looking for you instead of laps. I wonder exactly how many times they'll search the village for you before they return."

Kakashi responds "that was good Kera you should think about being a teacher, or a Sensei when you become a Jonin."

Kera smiles, and says "I was thinking more along the lines of being the wife of the Hokage Kakashi."

He replies "I bet you would be good at that too Kera. So have you told Naruto how you feel yet?"

She responds "no he's too in love with Sakura to notice me but I do have a plan."

Kakashi thinks out loud "hm... Interesting."

Kera looks over, and notices Sasuke returning to the training grounds. He says "well this explains why I couldn't find you anywhere, and no one in the village knew where you were."

She asks "hey Sasuke how would you like to go on a double date?"

He yells "WHAT! Wait you're asking me out on a date, and you called me Sasuke it's a miracle. Wait what's the catch?"

Kera rolls her eyes, and says "just get Naruto, and Sakura back here please Sasuke."

He smirks, and says "I knew you'd see it my way Kera he takes off after his team mates."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, and asks "what are you up to Kera?"

She grins, and says "let's just say that Sakura, and I will both be having a good time."

Sasuke returns with a smirk on his face, and he's being followed by Sakura and Naruto.

Kera turns to Sakura, and asks "can I talk to you in private please."

She replies "sure Kera then they walk away from the boys."

Kera asks her "how would you like to have a date with Sasuke?"

Sakura squeals really loud, and says "yes! I'd love that."

Kera shakes her head saying calm down Sakura let me explain you'll have to date him as me in return I'll be with Naruto as you."

She replies "on one condition Kera you have to tell Naruto that it's you at some point during the date."

Kera says "I'll agree to that as long as you do the same with Sasuke."

She smiles, and says "we have a deal now I'll go ask Naruto she walks over to Naruto, and says Naruto would you like to go on a double date with me?"

Naruto happily says "yes Sakura but who are we doubling with?"

She replies "Kera, and Sasuke you guys can pick us girls up at my place at 7:00 tonight ok."

Both Naruto, and Sasuke say "yes we'll be there."

Kera says "let's go get ready for our guys Sakura."

Naruto asks "are you sure you want to do this Kera?"

She responds "yes Naruto I really want to do this."

Sasuke smirks at her, and says "come on Naruto let's let our ladies get ready for tonight."

Kera, and Sakura both leave, and get ready using transformation jutsu's to turn into the other girl, and then dressing in each others clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

The door bell finally rang the boys were fifteen minutes late for the double date Sakura answered the door looking like Kera. Sakura rushed to Sasuke, and hugged him. Sakura (Looking like Kera) says "oh Sasuke I'm so glad you agreed to this."

Naruto asked "Kera are you alright I've never seen you act this way!"

Sakura (Looking like Kera) answers "yes Naruto I'm fine thanks for your concern."

Sasuke says "Kera uh...you're acting really strange."

Kera (Looking like Sakura) asks "I thought you wanted her to like you this way Sasuke?"

He replies "yah but she's acting way too much like a fan girl, and not the feisty girl I fell for."

Kera (Looking like Sakura) replies "love does that to girls Sasuke."

Naruto jumps in saying "yah Sasuke even I know that."

Sasuke says "let's go to the movies, and Kera please try to behave better."

Sakura (Looking like Kera) says "I'll try Sasuke but you just look so hot I couldn't help myself."

Kera (Looking like Sakura) says "let's get going, and Kera knock it off you're creating a seen."

Naruto agrees saying "Kera this is so unlike you. You're acting like Sakura does with Sasuke."

Sasuke says "let's go now before I change my mind."

Kera takes Naruto's hand, and Sakura takes Sasuke's hand as the four of them walk to the movies. Once there they all agree to see Dracula the four of them go into the theater Kera sits next to Naruto as Sakura sits next to Sasuke. Every time a scary seen would come on Sakura would jump into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke would flinch, and he actually started to look like he wasn't having a good time. Kera just sat there, and giggled when Naruto held her close during the scary parts. She was really happy that her plan seemed to be working the only problem was that at the end of the date Sasuke would know that it wasn't her. That worried her since she didn't know if he'd be angry at her, or if that would only make him try harder to win her over. Once the movie was over the four of them left the theater, and Sakura kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke says "Kera I don't think we should date any more your acting way too strangely."

Sakura (Looking like Kera) replies "but Sasuke I love you."

Sasuke takes off, and heads for home Sakura chasing after him.

Kera (Looking like Sakura) asks "uh...Naruto do you like Kera?"

He replies "well of course I do Sakura."

Kera (Looking like Sakura) asks "do you love her?"

He replies "yes I do."

Kera (Looking like Sakura) says "no I meant as a girlfriend?"

He responds yelling "what no! More like a brother would his sister."

Kera (Looking like Sakura) asks "could you take me home Naruto?" She sighs fighting back tears. He looks kind of sad, and asks "but why Sakura I don't understand."

Kera changes back into herself, and says "because I'm not Sakura she's with Sasuke."

He says "Kera I was wondering why you're acting so strangely towards Sasuke."

She responds "I wasn't that was Sakura, and you should know me better then that Naruto. We've known each other for eight years now."

Kera runs off, and goes home locking the door behind her. Naruto quickly catches up to her, and knocks on the door saying "Kera come on open the door please we need to talk."

She yells "not now Naruto I need to be alone" trying to hide the fact that she's crying.

Naruto begs "come on Kera please you know I hate it when you act like this."

Kera says again "I need to be alone right now Naruto we can talk later."

Naruto says almost in tears "Kera please open this door."

She can hear the hurt in his voice but she still says "no please go away."

It suddenly gets quiet so she opens the door to find that Naruto actually left she cries wishing that he had remembered the key under the mat. She had really wanted him to just open the door, and hold her in his arms, and never let her go.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

**~ We follow Naruto ~**

Naruto heads to his favorite ramen shop upset, and confused. Why was Kera acting this way what had he done wrong? He was so deep in thought he bumped right into Iruka. He says "hey Naruto what's wrong with my favorite student?"

He replies "I just don't get girls Iruka Sensei."

He says "ah girls they're very complicated so what's wrong?"

Naruto says "I just had a double date with Sasuke, and I thought I was with Sakura but it was actually Kera. Then she got upset with me, and I don't know what I did wrong."

Iruka chuckles, and says "have you ever thought about the fact that she likes you as more then just a friend Naruto?"

He says "Iruka Sensei Kera, and I are just really good friends."

Iruka responds "yes but transforming into Sakura in order to have a date with you. That sounds to me like she's in love with you Naruto."

He responds "no I'm sure Sakura just talked her into it so that she could be with Sasuke."

Iruka asks "so then why did she get upset?"

He responds "something about I don't know her, and I should considering that we've been friends for 8 years now."

Iruka responds "it sounds like she was upset that you couldn't figure out that they had switched places which should have been an easy thing for you to do."

He answers "yah I got the picture when she locked herself inside her house upset."

Iruka says shocked "you left her when she was upset like that."

He replies "yes what was I supposed to do she told me to go away, and wouldn't let me in."

Iruka looks at Naruto sad, and says "oh Naruto when a woman says go away what they really want is for you to hold, and comfort them. Wasn't there anyway you could get inside her house?"

He says "yes she has a spare key to her house under the welcome mat. But she told me to go away so I did."

Iruka asks "did anything else happen Naruto?"

He responds "yes while she was pretending to be Sakura she asked me if I liked her as a girlfriend."

Iruka raises an eyebrow, and asks "what did you say Naruto?"

He replies "I told her the truth I love her the way a brother would his sister why?"

Iruka responds "now I'm sure she's in love with you Naruto, and you hurt her feelings with that honest answer. So she fought with you so she could have another reason to be upset."

Naruto, and Iruka finally reached the Ramen shop, and entered where Naruto eats several bowls of ramen. Then he says "I still think your wrong Iruka Sensei."

When some guy behind them asks "Iruka is wrong about what Naruto?"

Iruka turns around to see Kakashi, and says "I told Naruto that I think Kera is in love with him."

Kakashi says bluntly "Iruka's right Naruto She's in love with you."

Naruto asks "how would you know Kakashi Sensei."

He rubbed the back of his neck, and said "well she kind of told me in her own way."

Naruto shouts "kind of what do you mean?"

Kakashi sighs, and says "she told me that she was in love with a boy that was in love with Sakura."

Naruto chuckles, and says "she loves Rock Lee Kakashi."

He responds "no once she said that I started paying attention to how she looked at you, and Lee since you both love Sakura. I noticed she looks at you differently then Lee, and she seems to spend all of her time with you."

Iruka says "that confirms it for me Naruto you should really take your time, and think about how you feel about her."

Naruto says "I still think you're both wrong but I'll think about what you two said "with that Naruto pays his bill and goes home.

Kakashi shakes his head, and says "she loves him more then he knows."

Iruka asks "what do you mean Kakashi?"

He replies "she wants to be the wife of the Hokage those were her exact words."

Iruka responds "poor girl I'm not sure if he'll ever figure it out."

Kakashi smirks, and says "don't worry Iruka I know this girl well if she wants it she'll do anything to get it."


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

**~ Back to Kera ~**

Kera didn't want to be by herself any more so she quickly cleaned her face so that she wouldn't look like she had been crying. Then she left her house, and went for a walk as she was walking she noticed Sasuke, and Sakura who was still looking like Kera kissing near the village gates. Kera's now really mad at Sakura for not upholding her end of the deal so she storms over to the two of them. Kera yells at her "I thought we had a deal Sakura?"

They both stop kissing, and Sasuke rubs his eyes then blinks. He looks completely confused as to why there were two of you. Sakura transforms back into herself, and smiles softly at Sasuke. Sakura says "I'm sorry Sasuke but this was Kera's idea."

He asks "what the hell is going on here?"

Kera replies "Sakura and I switched dates so we transformed ourselves to look like the other."

Sasuke asks "so this whole time I was on a date with Sakura."

Kera responds in a sarcastic tone "oh you're so smart Uchiha you actually figured it out."

Sakura asks "so did you like our date Sasuke?"

He responds "no I didn't Sakura!"

Kera says "I don't know Uchiha it looked to me like you were having fun."

Sasuke blushes, and says "I was not having fun."

Sakura joins in saying "you told me that you're having a goodtime Sasuke!"

He responds "that was until I realize that I was with you, and not her."

Sakura says "but Sasuke you said that you loved me" and then she starts crying.

Sasuke yells "shut up stupid fan girl" then he knocks her out cold.

Kera asks "what did you do that for Uchiha."

He says "I'm leaving this dump of a village, and I didn't want this fan girl following me."

She crosses her arms, and says "go ahead and leave Uchiha I don't care."

He looks at her, and says "I'm going to get stronger, and when I do I'm coming back to claim you for myself."

Kera responds "good luck with that Uchiha maybe in your dreams that will work."

Sasuke smirks, and says "now there is that feisty girl that turns me on so much."

She responds "oh and that's why you were kissing Sakura who I know was acting like her usual fan girl self."

Sasuke replies "that kiss was a mistake besides I wanted to kiss you on the lips before I dumped you."

Kera laughed, and said "well I'm not to sure Uchiha that didn't look like a goodbye kiss to me."

He then asks "well how about this one?" He quickly kisses her lips, and runs off.

She yells "get back over here Uchiha you chicken or do you always kiss, and run you coward?"

He yells back "sorry Kera I'm going to get Stronger with Orochimaru's help, and then I'll return for you after I kill my brother."

She yells "again goodbye, and don't ever come back Uchiha."

Kera watches as Sasuke takes off out of the village she turns around, and heads back home leaving Sakura there. As she's walking home she walks right into Jiraiya because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going she was too busy thinking about Naruto. Jiraiya asks "hey Kera what are you doing out here so late?"

She responds "I'm not in the mood for you right now Jiraiya."

He responds "now it can't really be that bad Kera."

She says "yes it is Jiraiya" almost in tears again.

Jiraiya asks "what's wrong Kera?"

She says "the boy I love doesn't love me. The guy I hate does, and just won't leave me alone."

Jiraiya looks at her, and says "that would make a great story plot for my next book."

Kera yells at him "Jiraiya I thought you wanted to help me. I guess I was wrong as usual."

She takes off, and goes home to go bed leaving a very confused Jiraiya behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Page 10**

Kera was woken up by someone pounding on the front door she groans but she gets up, and opens the door. She's wearing her pajamas, and a robe she sees Shikamaru standing there with Naruto.

Kera asks "what do you guys want?"

Shikamaru says "Sasuke has left the village, and we're going to bring him back home. I'm only allowed to bring available Chunin, and Genin on the mission."

She asks "why would I want to go I'm glad he's left the village."

Naruto says "aw come on Kera do it for me please?"

She responds "no not even for you Naruto."

Shikamaru says "look Kera I don't like Sasuke either but he's a member of the village, and I plan to do my best to bring him back. I could really use your help."

She crosses her arms, and says "I won't do it, and you can't make me!"

Shikamaru says "fine you troublesome woman we will go without you!"

Naruto says "I'm going Kera I hope you'll change your mind, and join us."

Kera responds "there is no way I'm going to bring him back here even if I were to go with you guys."

Naruto asks "why do you hate him so much Kera?"

She asks back "why do you like him so much when all he ever does is put you down, and make fun of you."

Naruto replies "he's had it rough, and he really needs a friend Kera."

She responds "like I haven't had it rough but you don't see me acting like a jerk with a huge ego."

Shikamaru asks "what happened to you Kera I don't remember anything?"

Kera replies "it's why my mom, and I moved here when I was five. I'd rather not talk about it."

Naruto says "ok Kera we will just do this without you."

Shikamaru and Naruto leave she turns around then she runs into her bedroom. She quickly gets dressed, and leaves to the village gates she arrives just in time to see the team leave.

Lee asks "hey Kera why aren't you going?"

She responds "I am but not to bring Sasuke back why Lee?"

He says "no reason Kera. Hey um...Naruto said that you were in love with me is that true?"

She shakes her head, and says "Lee you're a really sweet boy but I'm not in love with you."

He lets out a big sigh of relief and says "thank heavens I didn't want to hurt your feelings Kera but I'm in love with a girl, and it's not you."

She asks "Lee who is she?"

Lee blushes, and says "all I'll say is that she's a very special girl."

Kera winks at Lee, and says "I know who she is I promise I won't tell."

Lee asks "so why did Naruto say that you did?"

She replies "because when it comes to girls Naruto is a knucklehead."

Sakura says "no arguments for me on that one."

Lee says "oh I see Kera."

She smiles, and says "well I'll be going now I have to chase after my crazy guy before he gets himself killed by Sasuke."

Lee, and Sakura both yell her "you can't do that you'll get into trouble."

Kera responds "so what I'm doing it any way, and you two can't stop me."


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

Then Kera takes off leaving the leaf village behind her. She was easily tracking the group even though she was considerably behind them. Tracking had always been her best Ninja skill but soon she came to a stop when she found Choji lying on the ground hurt she does what she can for Choji. Kera stays with him until she sees a medical team coming she flags them down, and she quickly continue on before they could ask her any questions.

It takes a little time but she soon finds the trail again she travels quite sometime before she spots Neji seriously hurt she stops, and stays with him until the medical team catches up with her. Before she takes off she says "just keep following the trail I'm leaving I'll lead you to the next one."

Then she takes off not giving them time to respond to her soon she stumbles across Kiba with Akamaru, and Kankuro so she stops. Kera asks "Sand Ninja what are you doing here?"

Kankuro says "I received orders to help out so here I am."

She asks "will you stay with Kiba, and Akamaru until the medic's arrive?"

Kankuro responds "yes you have my word as a ninja of the sand village."

Kera replies "that's good because I have to go, and track down the rest of the team. I assume your siblings are here too?"

Kankuro suddenly asks "will you stay if a sand ninja is the one that's hurt?"

She replies "I'll only stay if I'm needed to flag the medical ninja down. Other wise I'll keep going until I reach the last one."

Kankuro responds "ok that sound fair I guess I'll see you back at the leaf village later then."

Kera replies "probably I have to go now see you!"

She takes off again now growing a little tired from the pace she was keeping so she slows down just a little, and just in time to see Temari clear a small section of forest. Kera says "Cool move are you two alright here?"

Temari says "thank you yes were fine!"

Shikamaru asks her "the rest of my team are they ok?"

Kera responds "I'm sorry Shikamaru but Choji, and Neji are hurt really badly. Kiba and Akamaru are also in need of medical care but there in much better condition."

Shikamaru says back "oh I see he looked kind of sad."

Kera responds "I'm leading the medical ninja's to the injured. Since you two can flag them down when they get here I'm going to move forward, and check out the rest of your team."

Temari says "wait what about Kankuro how is he doing?"

Kera responds "Kankuro didn't have a scratch on him when I left. I better get going now see you two later."

She takes off again she easily picks up Naruto's trail, and she's shocked when she sees Gaara with Lee off in the distance. Kera yells "Lee you're in no condition to be out here fighting yet."

Lee says "I know that Kera but I couldn't sit still I had to come, and help it's luck that I did so that Naruto could continue after Sasuke."

She responds "ugh...I swear one day I'm going to kill that Uchiha."

Lee replies "don't be too hard on him he has had a rough life."

Kera asks "Gaara are you two ok here I need to keep moving."

Gaara replies "yes were fine I'll make sure the medical ninja check Lee out."

She smiles and replies "good I better get going then."

Kera takes off again shaking her head at the level of destruction there is in the area caused by Gaara it takes her sometime to find the trail again because of the amount of sand, and damage to the area. But finally she does, and she picks up the pace until she can see Naruto, and Sasuke fighting off in the distance. Sasuke says "hey look Naruto it's your girlfriend she's here to help you."

He responds "I'm not falling for that Sasuke.

He says fine then I'll just have to attack Kera instead of you." He throws a kunai in her direction that she easily dodges.

Naruto looks in her direction, and says "this is between you and me Sasuke leave her out of this."

She yells "don't worry about me Naruto he's only trying to distract you so that he can hurt you."

Sasuke says "aw your girlfriend is trying to protect you."

Naruto yells "SASUKE!"


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

Kera carefully watches the two of them fight staying hidden so Sasuke won't attack her. They're too close together for her to do anything she feels so helpless just having to sit, and watch. Finally the fight is over, and Naruto is lying on the ground out cold she jumps out from where she was hiding in front of him. So that she is in between Naruto and Sasuke she takes her fighting stance with a kunai drawn. Kera asks "shouldn't you be going now Sasuke?"

He replies "aw you're no fun Kera."

She responds "yes, and I have the advantage you're tired, and I'm still fresh so you had better run along to Orochimaru Sasuke."

He gives off a pissed off "Hn..." Then he takes off, and leaves for the sound village.

Once she's sure that he is gone she turns her attention to Naruto, and she holds him close to her. Kera says "I love you Naruto I only wish you felt the same for me."

Suddenly she finds herself in a weird place, and she can hear a loud noise that sounds like a roar so she follows it until she comes to a really huge cell that is sealed shut. She slowly walks over to the cell, and she can see a pair of glowing eyes staring at her. Kera asks "who are you?"

The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon lunges forward, and says "I brought you here girl I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon what's your name?"

She says "my name is Kera why did you bring me here?"

Nine-Tailed Fox Demon replies "well I wanted to see who could love my host here I could tell that you truly meant it."

She blushes, and says "oh well to bad your host is such a knuckle head when it comes to girls anyway."

The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon responds "I like you Kera now let me out, or I'll eat you!"

She smirks, and says "I don't think so if I let you out you will eat me. I don't know what letting you out would do to Naruto."

The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon replies "very well Kera I shall return you if you stay with him."

Kera smiles, and says "I plan to Nine-Tailed Fox Demon you are defiantly not going to scare me away."

The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon says "you're a feisty one aren't you?"

But before she could answer she was returned to the outside of Naruto's body, and she can see Kakashi heading towards the two of them. Kakashi rushes over to them, and picks up Naruto then the three of you return to the village.

Once there Kera makes it completely impossible for the hospital staff to keep her away from Naruto. The nurse says "come on miss he needs his rest would you please go home already."

She replies "no I'm not leaving until he wakes up, and you can't make me."

The nurse crosses her arms, and says "I know that I've already tried four times. Yet you always manage to get back into his room some how."

Kera says "I'm not going, and that's final!"

Just then Lady Tsunade walks in, and says "I heard that there was a problem in here."

The nurse sighs, and says "yes Lady Tsunade I can't get this girl to leave the room."

Lady Tsunade looks at her, and says "I see then I suggest you let her stay here."

The nurse responds "yes Lady Tsunade" and she leaves the room defeated.

Lady Tsunade asks "you love him don't you Kera?"

She responds "yes Lady Tsunade with all my heart."

Lady Tsunade says "you should go home you look like hell but I won't make you leave."

Kera replies "thank you Lady Tsunade I think."

It has been sometime since Naruto was admitted to the hospital. Kera only left him to shower, and change her clothes. It was really early in the morning, and she was sleeping in the bed with him like she did every night snuggled up into his chest when he finally woke up.


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Naruto asks "what why does my chest feel so heavy?"

Kakashi says "quiet Naruto you'll wake her up."

Naruto looks down to see Kera, and asks "how long has she been here for?"

He replies "she hasn't left your side since you were admitted."

Naruto runs his fingers through her hair, and asks "why would she do that for me Kakashi?"

Kera had woken up from the sound of his voice, and trying to pretend that she was still sleeping she mumbles "I love you Naruto."

Kakashi chuckles, and asks "does that answer your question now do you love her back?"

Naruto looks down at her, and says "I don't know Kakashi Sensei how can you tell?"

Kakashi says "well when you're in love you always want to be around the girl, and you get funny feelings in your stomach. There is also the blushing that happens, and needing cold showers to keep yourself under control."

Naruto asks "does that happen to girls to Kakashi Sensei?"

Kakashi replies "yes Naruto it does I've got to get going now I'm going to be late for training."

Naruto responds "Kakashi Sensei you're always late oh, and thanks for the help."

Kakashi chuckles, and says "you're very welcome." He turns to leave, and once he's at the door he says "oh goodbye Kera."

She opens her eyes, and says "goodbye Kakashi" he turns, and takes off down the hallway.

Naruto says "hey your up uh…could you please move your getting kind of heavy."

She sighs, and says "sure Naruto" she moves so that she's lying next to him.

Naruto asks "ah Kera?"

She answers "yes Naruto?"

He asks "do you love me?"

Kera responds "yes Naruto I do you know that!"

He looks at her seriously, and says "no I mean like you would love a boyfriend."

Kera blushes, and says "yes I do."

Naruto looks down at the bed, and asks "why Kera why me?"

She smiles at him, and says "because you're very sweet, and very cute Naruto."

He asks "but what about…"he looks at his hands, and starts twiddling his fingers.

Kera finishes his sentence "The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon what about him?"

He asks "doesn't it scare you that he's locked up inside of me?"

She replies "no Naruto it doesn't you've never done anything to hurt me why would I be scared?"

Naruto gives her his famous smile, and says "thanks Kera you don't know how much that means to me."

She says back to him "Naruto I love you, and have for a long time now I want you to believe it! That Nine-Tailed Fox Demon isn't going to scare me away Naruto."

He says "but every one else says…"

Kera responds "I don't care what everyone else says or thinks I still love you."

Naruto looks at her, and blushes then asks "Kera could I kiss you."

She blushes, and says "you didn't have to ask Naruto I've wanted you to kiss me for a long time now."

Naruto leans in, and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. Just then Lady Tsunade enters the room, and says "Ahem…none of that until he's fully recovered Kera."

Kera smiles, and says "oh but I didn't he did" she points at Naruto.

He rubs the back of his neck blushing, and says "yah uh…that was kind of my fault."

Lady Tsunade says "Kera now that he's awake I expect you to go back to your training."

She replies "aw but Lady Tsunade!"

She responds "now young lady I've let you have a long enough brake your going to start getting rusty if you don't so go now."

Kera responds "ugh fine" she kisses his cheek, and leaves the hospital room.

Naruto asks "so when do I get to leave this place too?"

Lady Tsunade replies "don't rush it Naruto you may feel better but you're not fully recovered yet."


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

He asks Lady Tsunade "was Kera really here with me this whole time?"

She responds "yes Naruto we couldn't get her to leave other then to shower, and change."

Naruto chuckles saying "couldn't get her to leave?"

She sighs saying "yes every time we would remove her from your room she'd always find a way back in I have no clue how she did it but she did."

Naruto smiles saying "I guess I'm a lucky guy then."

She responds "yes you are Naruto she truly loves you but do you love her?"

He says "I'm not sure but I think so."

Lady Tsunade chuckles, and says "I think you do now get some rest you need it."

Naruto asks her "why?"

She replies "because I'm sure as soon as Kera's done training she'll be back here to visit you."

He smiles, and says "thanks Lady Tsunade."

She says "your welcome Naruto" she turns, and leaves the room.

Kera visits Naruto everyday in the hospital like clock work until he leaves to go home. Once he's out of the hospital he comes over to her, and says "hey Kera?"

She looks up, and says "yes Naruto?"

He asks "uh…um…would you like to go on a date with me?"

Kera smiles, and says "I'd love to Naruto."

Naruto jumps up, and down shouting "I've got a date believe it!"

She just shakes her head, and asks "are you going to do that every time I say yes?"

He replies "I don't know maybe does it bother you?"

Kera smiles, and says "no Naruto I love it I think it's cute

It's been several Months since they started dating, and they quickly became a well known couple. Kera allowed Naruto to take the lead with everything they would hug, and hold hands. How Kera loved it when he held her close he'd kiss her, and a few times they had made out but nothing more then that. They're on another date, and Naruto was holding her close kissing her when Kiba walked up.

Kiba looked at her, and said "you two should go, and do that somewhere more private!"

Kera looks at Kiba, and says "no I don't care who knows, or who sees."

He chuckles saying "I remember saying the same thing to you a long time ago."

Naruto says "go away Kiba you're keeping her from kissing me."

Kiba looks sad, and says "aw come on please stop Hinata's on a mission, and you two are driving me crazy."

Naruto replies "fine I'll take her somewhere else so that I can kiss her."

Kera jumps in saying "you know Kiba when Hinata's not here you're a real party pooper."

Kiba growls, and says "you just wait until Naruto leaves" he then quickly covers his mouth.

She asks "you're leaving Naruto how long?"

He responds "I was going to tell you later tonight. I leave tomorrow morning for 2 ½ years."

Kera asks "why so long Naruto?"

He responds "I'm going to be training under Jiraiya, and since he gets distracted by the ladies it's going to take that long."

Kiba looks really sad now, and says "I'm sorry Kera I should have let Naruto tell you."

Naruto looks at her, and says "I have something for you Kera" he hands her a little box.

She opens the box and sees a Nine-Tailed Fox on a chain she smiles, and says "I love it Naruto."

He helps her put it on, and says "this way everyone will know you're mine while I'm gone."

Kera kisses him on the lips he quickly returns the kiss but breaks it because he remembers that Kiba is standing right there.


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

Naruto takes Kera's hand, and leads her home. She asks "why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He replies "I didn't want you to worry or be upset by it any longer then you had to be."

Kera asks "uh Naruto would you mind if I um...slept with you tonight?"

He looks at her shocked, and says "what! Kera I don't think that's a good idea."

She begs "please Naruto."

He responds "I won't have sex with you, and then leave you for 2 ½ years Kera."

She says "we don't have to have sex Naruto I just want to be with you in the same bed."

He looks at her, and asks "do you promise that's all we'll do is sleep purvey sage will be really angry if I tired tomorrow."

She says "I promise Naruto."

He says "ok then you can sleep over."

Kera smiles, and says "thank you Naruto."

She went into her room, and grabbed a few things then she told her parents that she was having a sleepover with the girls. Kera and Naruto walked to his house, and into his bathroom where she changed into her pajamas then she climbed into his bed. Naruto blushed at the sight of her in her pajamas, and quickly went into his bathroom to change into his pajamas Kera blushed when he came out only wearing bottoms. God did he look good without a shirt on oh she so wanted to be naughty but she had made a promise, and she planed on keeping it no matter how hard it was.

Naruto climbed into bed with her, and lay down next to her. Kera quickly snuggled into his chest as he pulled her closer, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Although it was difficult at first soon Kera falls asleep. Naruto finds it hard to fall asleep at first as well. The next morning Kera woke up to Naruto brushing her cheek with his hand, and kissing her forehead. She asks "did you sleep well Naruto?"

He replies "it was the best rest I've had in a long time."

Kera says "we should get dressed I wouldn't want Jiraiya to be mad at you."

He replies "yah you're right let's get going you change in the bathroom, and I'll change in here ok."

She responds "ok that's fine with me." She grabs her clothes, and goes to change in the bathroom.

Once Kera and Naruto are both done she walks him to the village gates where he is supposed to meet Jiraiya. She asks "so do I get a goodbye kiss Naruto?"

Naruto rubs the back of his neck, and says "oh yah right."

He leans in, and kisses Kera sweetly she wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. She pulls him close as she adds more passion into it. He pushes her back into the wall that goes around the village. She runs her tongue along his bottom lip, and he quickly grants her access but shortly after she enters his mouth he pushes her tongue back with his own, and enters her mouth. She quickly wraps her legs around his waist and starts grinding into him causing him to pull away. He looks at her, and says "Kera I promise when I come back we can do that but not now."

She groans but Kera stops, and says "alright I'll wait."

Just then Jiraiya jumps out from the bushes, and says "why did you stop her Naruto you two were giving me some great research material!"

He yells "purvey Sage I don't want either one of us being in one of your perverted books."

Jiraiya asks "how could you resist such a beautiful girl like Kera?"

Naruto replies "trust me it's not easy, and she makes it harder each day."

Jiraiya chuckles, and says "that's because you're fighting it Naruto If you just let it happen it would be so much easier."

He says "let's go all ready Purvey Sage."

Jiraiya asks "aw come on Naruto at least tell me if you've gone all the way with her?"

He yells "Grr... Purvey Sage when I get my hands on you."

Jiraiya runs from the village with Naruto chasing behind him Kera stays at the village gates until she can no longer see them. That's when she finally decides to leave and go home.


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

But before Kera can get to her house she runs into Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. She smiles, and says "hey girls what's up?"

Sakura says "you tell us Kera!"

Ino joins in saying "yah spill it."

Kera looks at them confused, and asks "what are you two talking about?"

Tenten jumps in saying "your mother called all of us wanting to know how the sleepover was going, and we all covered for you."

Kera says "oh is that so?"

Sakura says "yes now tell us everything that happened."

She replies "there's nothing to tell Sakura."

Hinata says "girls if she doesn't want to share she doesn't have to that's kind of private."

Kera looked at her shocked, and yells "Hinata you and Kiba went all the way?"

Hinata blushes, and asks "what makes you think that Kera?"

She says "that blush on your cheeks."

Ino yells "come on Kera will you stop grilling Hinata, and spill the beans already."

She responds "nothing happened last night honest girls."

Tenten asks "come on Kera what guy would sleep in the same bed as a girl, and not do anything?"

She smiles saying "Naruto would!"

Sakura says "go figure Naruto probably doesn't know what to do with a girl any way."

Ino joins in "I believe you now Kera Naruto would be the only guy to just sleep next to a girl."

Tenten says "aw come on girls not every guy is like Neji, or Kiba."

Kera yells "Tenten you and Neji?"

She responds "yah."

Kera asks "anyone else want to confess to having sex?"

Ino says "I did with Shino."

She shouts "SHINO!"

Ino responds "yah I'm supposed to go, and meet with him now. I'll see you girls later."

She says "I guess that just leaves you and me Sakura."

Sakura responds "yes but it's only because I'm saving myself for Sasuke."

Kera asks "what do you see in Him Sakura he's such a loser."

A male voice suddenly says "is that any way to talk about your future husband Kera?"

She turns her head she can clearly see Sasuke, and Kabuto standing there.

She responds "only in your dreams Uchiha why don't you go be with your lover Lord Orochimaru."

He responds "I'm not gay, and he's not my lover."

Kera looks at him, and says "aw were you rejected by him too Uchiha?"

She can hear an evil chuckle coming from the shadows behind Kabuto. She says "you're here too now why have you come here Lord Orochimaru?"

He asks "what not happy to see your father Kera?"

She responds "you're not my father the man that married mom, and raised me is my father. You just contributed your DNA to help make me nothing more."

Lord Orochimaru asks "didn't I tell you Kabuto she's just like me isn't she."

Kabuto responds "if you say so Lord Orochimaru."

Sasuke says "wait he's your father!"

Kera responds "no he just donated his DNA my father is at home with my mother."

Just then Several Jonin show up, and start to fight off Kabuto, Sasuke, and Lord Orochimaru causing them to take off leaving the village far behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

Page 17

The Jonin that chased Lord Orochimaru off were Kakashi, Asuma, Maito Gui and Kurenai. Kakashi asks "what did Lord Orochimaru want with you Kera?"

She says "he just wanted me to know that he knows where I am."

Asuma asks "why is that Kera?"

She replies "he's my father, and he has done this once before."

Maito Gui asks "he's done this before?"

Kera responds "yes he has, and he tried to kidnap me when I was little which is why my mother moved to this village in the first place."

Kurenai asks "who else knows he's your father?"

Kera says "well before now the only ones who knew were Lady Tsunade, and Jiraiya other then my parents of course."

Kakashi says "we should tell your parents about this."

Kera says "aw Kakashi don't tell them I don't want to move again."

Asuma says "yah Kakashi I think that we should just tell Lady Tsunade about this, and increase security around the village incase he should try to return."

Maito Gui says "I agree with Asuma the leaf village shouldn't lose such a valuable ninja to another village."

Kurenai says "I also agree Kakashi she's a very promising Ninja, and would be a great loss to the village if she were to leave."

Kakashi says "let's see what Lady Tsunade has to say about this matter."

They go to Lady Tsunade's office where she decides that security will be increased, and Kera's training will be increased so that if he does come back she'll be strong enough to fight off Kabuto or Sasuke.

**~ Fast forward 1 ½ years ~**

Kera had been training really hard, and she's been promoted to Jonin along with Neji. The girls insisted that she take a day off, and that all of them have a night out to have fun. So they go to a new karaoke bar in the village to have some fun.

Sakura asks "so Kera have you thought about dating yet?"

Kera responds "no Sakura Naruto's my boyfriend."

Ino joins in saying "come on Kera it's not like you two were engaged, or going steady."

She responds "I don't care Ino I still love him."

Tenten says "leave her alone girls it's her choice. If she wants to wait for him then we should be there for her."

Kera asks "so Tenten how is it going with Neji?"

She sadly replies "not so good we have been fighting a lot lately."

Kera responds "oh I'm sorry Tenten I hope things get better soon."

She says back "me too Kera."

Sakura asks "am I the only single girl?"

Everyone else says together "yes Sakura you are."

**~ Fast forward another year ~**

Kera's 15 years old now, and it's getting close to her 16th birthday. Naruto is supposed to return to the village any day now. She's really getting on the nerves of the guards who patrol by the village gates checking in every day to see if Naruto has returned yet. Every time they say no she sighs, and returns the next day. Other then training she spends her time making sure that Naruto's apartment is all neat, and clean for when he returns. Kera was able to get in because she had found Naruto's spare key under the mat at the front door.


	19. Chapter 19

Page 18

Kera had just finished putting clean sheets on the bed when she's suddenly grabbed by someone behind her she would have screamed but they had covered her mouth too. The male voice behind her says "well if this isn't a pleasant surprise?"

He let her go, and his hand removed from her mouth. Kera spins around to see Naruto grinning at her. She wraps her arms around his neck, and quickly pulls him into a passionate kiss. He quickly returns the kiss as he wraps his arms around her waist. She removes his jacket, and drops it to the floor as she runs her tongue along his bottom lip he quickly allows her into his mouth as he pushes her onto the bed. After having a long make out session you both break for much needed air.

Naruto asks "are you sure that you want this Kera because if we start I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Kera smiles, and replies "yes Naruto I want this I love you."

He grins at her, and pulls her shirt off before reclaiming her lips in a mind blowing kiss she slips her hands under his shirt, and runs her fingers along his chest as soon as you both break for air again she removes his shirt she looks at his well toned chest, and smiles. He smirks at her until she removes her chest bindings causing him to stare at her breasts now she smirks at him.

He presses into her as he kisses along her jaw line then he moves down her neck to her shoulder she can feel something poking into her thigh. Kera started running her fingers along the rim of his pants soon he found her soft spot causing her to groan as she unbuttons his pants. He moves off of her, and removed his pants then her skirt.

His hand moved to her left breast, and he massages it then he kisses down to her right breast taking it into his mouth sucking on it. She arches her back, and runs her fingers through his hair. He repeats the process with the other breast causing her to moan in pleasure he looks at her, and smirks. Kera kisses along his jaw line then down his neck to his shoulder until she finds his soft spot causing him to groan. She runs her fingers along the rim of his boxers, and plays with them a little. He quickly removes his boxers, and then her panties.

Kera flips him over so that she's on top of him, and she kiss down his chest as her fingers trace his muscles. She eyes his throbbing member, and takes his length into her hand as she kisses the tip just when it looks like he's going to complain she takes the whole thing into her mouth. She moves her mouth up, and down along his member until he moans in pleasure.

He flips her back over so that he's on top of her, and kisses down her chest to her stomach. Naruto continued moving down to her womanhood, and stuck his tongue inside of her. Soon he stared moving his tongue in, and out of her causing her to moan in pleasure.

He moved his mouth away from her womanhood, and quickly thrusts his manhood inside of her while claiming her lips at the same time preventing her from screaming as tears rolled down her face. He wiped the tears away with his hands as he waited for her to adjust to his size. Kera bucks her hips against his letting him know that she's ready. He starts moving in, and out of her at a slow but steady pace. Soon her groans of pain turn into moans of pleasure. She wraps her legs around his waist wanting him to go deeper as he starts moving faster, and harder until they both reach their climaxes, and come together.

He collapses on top of her completely exhausted, and says "I love you So much Kera will you marry me?"

She responds "yes I'll marry you Naruto."

He pulls out of her, and she groans then he covers the two of them soon they both fall asleep in his bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Page 19

Kera woke up the next morning to someone knocking on Naruto's apartment door. Naruto woke up, and moved her off of him. This caused Kera to groan first because she was sore, and second because she didn't want him to leave her yet. Naruto looks at her, and says "I have to answer it Kera it may be important but I promise I'll be right back."

She giggles, and says "you might want to put something on first."

Naruto looks down, and rubs the back of his head then says "yah right that would be a good idea. You don't have to get up Kera I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kera smiles, and says "ok Naruto but if I get board I'm coming out to see what's going on."

He grins back replying "ok Kera."

She waited in the bedroom for awhile but quickly grew board so she grabbed Naruto's shirt, and her panties. She put them both on the shirt barely covered her body. She got up, and out of bed Kera groaned as she did so. Since there was some discomfort in moving. Kera was going to see if Naruto had any pain pills later she stumbled to the door way, and leaned on the frame trying not to walk funny. She moved again as soon as she could manage to make it to Naruto, and she snuggled into him using him for support. Naruto yelled "look I'm not going anywhere unless you guys tell me why?"

The ninja at the door responded "the head council wants to make you Hokage Naruto."

He yelled "I finally get to be Hokage believe it!"

The ninja notices Kera, and says "yes sir but the head council's not going to be happy about this" he points to her.

Naruto asks "what I'm not allowed to be with my future wife."

The ninja responds "uh...I didn't know you two were getting married I'm sorry. You need to come with me now Naruto."

Kera smiles, and says "go ahead Naruto I know this is what you've always wanted."

He looks down at her lovingly, and says "I'm not going without you Kera!"

She smiles, and says "ok then let's go together."

Naruto leads her back to the bedroom, and they get dressed then Kera goes to the bathroom where she finds some pain pills, and takes them. They both are escorted to the council by the Ninja once they both are with the council the ninja leaves. Naruto yells "I'm going to be the best Hokage believe it!"

The council asks "who is she."

He replies "this is Kera she going to be my wife."

They respond "we're not to sure about her. Her father is Lord Orochimaru!"

Kera says "he is not my father he only supplied his DNA to help make me. You can do what ever you want to him."

Naruto yells "you're related to Lord Orochimaru?"

She looks at him sad, and says "unfortunately yes I am."

Naruto hugs her saying "it's alright Kera I still love you."

The council says "alright we believe you Kera we approve of your marriage to Naruto. Now Naruto you'll have to announce you're up coming wedding when we announce that you will be Hokage."

Naruto says "alright that's fine with me."

The council sets up a gathering of the people in the village where they announce that Naruto is going to be taking on the roll as Hokage, and the people cheer. Then Naruto announces that Kera, and he are going to get married everyone cheers again. Then suddenly a puff of smoke appears, and there stands Kabuto along with Sasuke. Sasuke grabs her while Kabuto keeps everyone else busy. Then they disappear with her leaving behind a very angry Naruto. He yells "SASUKE! I will get her back from you believe it!"


	21. Chapter 21

Page 20

Kera groans as she finally came to she looks around to find herself locked in a cell that has seals all over the bars. Kabuto says "ah you're finally awake Kera."

She yells "at him let me out, and I'll show you just how awake I am!"

Kabuto replies "I wouldn't do that you might hurt yourself I gave you some powerful drugs you're going to be weak for some time now."

Kera walks over, and touches the bars only to be shocked by them then she says "gee you're really making sure I can't escape what do you guys want me for anyway?"

Kabuto responds "you'll have to ask Lord Orochimaru that question I'll go get him" he leaves but soon returns with Lord Orochimaru.

He says "ah I'm glad to see your awake my child."

She asks "what do you want with me Dad?"

He responds "a grandson with Uchiha DNA!"

Kera asks "why I don't even like Sasuke Uchiha?"

He responds "I want the child to use for my next body. With DNA from me and the Uchiha I'll be an extremely powerful ninja."

She replies "that's really sick, and twisted Dad."

Lord Orochimaru chuckles, and says "why thank you my child. Now be a good girl, and drink the medicine that Kabuto is going to give you."

Kera glairs at him, and says "I won't take anything unless I know what it is."

Kabuto answers "it's a combination drink it will weaken you enough so that I can let you out of the cell, and you won't be able to escape. It's also a love potion that will make you fall in love with the first guy you see which is why Sasuke will be giving it to you."

She rolls her eyes, and says "a love potion gee Dad I see you still haven't gotten over using forbidden techniques yet!"

Lord Orochimaru says "I'll get Sasuke once he gets here you leave Kabuto I wouldn't want her falling in love with you now would I."

Kabuto responds "yes Sir Lord Orochimaru."

He looks at Kera, and says "don't worry my child after you drink this we will let you out" he then turns, and leaves all too soon Sasuke enters the room.

Kabuto says "I suggest you drink this like a good girl, or I'll have to give you an injection from behind while Sasuke holds you."

Kera rolls her eyes at him, and says "sounds like I don't have a choice now do I."

Kabuto hands the medicine to Sasuke, and says "make sure she drinks it all it will take a half hour for it to take full effect don't let her out until after 30 minutes."

Sasuke responds "I got it Kabuto you can go now" glairing at him Kabuto turns, and leaves Kera and Sasuke alone.

She looks at him, and says "you know Sasuke it doesn't matter what I say, or do once I take this I'll still hate you, and if anything happens between us it would be against my will."

Sasuke responds "so you'll only need it for a little while once I show you how much I love you you'll be mine without the drink."

Kera smirks, and says "no I won't I belong to Naruto we're getting married."

Sasuke responds "you'll be wanting to marry me soon enough."

She glairs at him, and says "I love Naruto not you, and we have already expressed our love for each other."

Sasuke says "that won't change my mind now drink this" he hands her the cup.

She looks at it, and it looks nasty she takes a sip, and soon finds out that it doesn't taste any better then it looks but she drinks the whole thing handing the empty cup back to Sasuke. Kera says "there all gone are you happy now."

He says no "I'll be happy after 30 minutes when I can hold you, and make love to you."

She crosses her arms, and says "just because I drank this stuff doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for you. I plan on fighting this stuff as much as I can."

Sasuke smirks saying "just as feisty as ever just the way I like you Kera." He waits the 30 minutes, and then lets her out of the cell pulling her into a hug.


	22. Chapter 22

Page 21

Kera pushed him away, and quickly doubled over in pain Sasuke called Kabuto in to check on her. Kabuto checks her over, and says "there's nothing wrong with her she's just fighting the potion the harder she fights the more it will hurt her."

She looks at Kabuto very angry, and says "you jerk" with what little strength she had she pushed him into the wall, and kneed him into the crotch collapsing afterwards.

Kabuto yells "Sasuke take her to your room I have work to do she'll be fine."

Sasuke carries Kera bridal style to his bedroom where he gently lays her down on the bed, and watches her until she comes around. She opens her eyes, and asks "Sasuke why can't you find a girl who loves you? Why must you torment me?" Tears rolling down her face.

He looks at her softly saying "I love you Kera I'm not trying to torment you."

She responds "if you truly loved me you'd want me to be happy, and not miserable. No matter what that meant for you."

Sasuke kisses her passionately she allows the kiss not wanting the pain again but she refuses to return it. He stops kissing Kera, and groans at her. He asks "why must you be so difficult?"

She replies "because I don't love you I love Naruto with all my heart."

Just then Tenten and Neji bust into the room they say "let her go Sasuke."

Shortly after they bust in Naruto arrives, and says "Sasuke let go of my soon to be wife!"

Sasuke replies smirking "no she going to be mine I've made sure of it."

Tenten says "remind me why don't you want him again Kera he's cute."

She rolls her eyes saying "as I told you before the outside may be cute but the inside is completely ugly."

Neji joins in saying "you have no taste Tenten."

She argues back "that's not what you said when we were together you're just mad that I'm moving on to someone else."

Kera groans "will you two fight later, and rescue me now!"

Neji and Tenten says "oh yah right."

Just then Kabuto and Lord Orochimaru enter the room having herd all the noise. Lord Orochimaru says "let them have her she'll come back on her own."

Kabuto smirks saying "that's right she'll be in too much pain not to return to us."

Sasuke smirks, and says "I don't want her any more I want that girl" he points to Tenten.

She says "Mm I'm staying with this hot hunk just to piss Neji off."

Lord Orochimaru rolls his eyes saying "fine she can stay now the rest of you leave before I change my mind, and kill you all."

Kabuto says "give her this it should counter act the first potion."

Naruto yells "what you're confusing me?"

Kabuto rolls his eyes saying "this will make her all better duh."

Naruto says "oh!"

Neji asks "would you remind me why you love him Kera?"

She giggles, and says "because he's so sweet Neji."

Naruto gives Kera the medicine, and she drinks it after it's gone he picks her up bridal style. Naruto and Neji take her back to the leaf village. Once there Kera, and Naruto get married she spends most of her honeymoon in the hotel room. When Kera, and Naruto return he carries her bridal style into the Hokage's quarters, and puts her down.

Naruto says "well we're home Mrs. Uzumaki you do know that I love you with all my heart."

Kera smiles, and says "I love you with all my heart my wonderful husband." No sooner are they settled into their new home when there's a knock at the door. Naruto answers it only to find out he's needed right away to solve a problem in the village. She smiles, and tells him "go on all ready Hokage I'll be fine."

He smiles at her, and asks "who's going to protect my wife while I am gone?"

One of the men at the door says "don't worry sir she will be well taken care of during your absence."

**~ 3 months pass ~**

Kera is just loving be the Hokage's wife although sometimes it's hard having to share him with the village. She has learned all sorts of little tricks to see him during the day like bring him ramen at lunch time. Lately though she hasn't been feeling up to going down to his office, and she wakes up feeling sick every morning even throwing up. Of course Naruto called his private Doctor to come, and check her out. The Doctor arrives and comes into the Hokage's quarters he gives Kera a through check up he even runs several tests when he's done he smiles at her.

Kera asks "what is it Doctor?"

He responds "well it looks like your going to be a mother soon Mrs. Uzumaki do you want me to tell your husband for you?"

She smiles, and says "no I think I'll tell him this myself."

She thanks the Doctor, and as soon as he leaves she heads down to the Hokage's office. Kera walks right past the guards at the door, and barges into the office she can see Hinata in the office.

Hinata says "you see Hokage sir I can't go on missions any more Kiba and I are expecting"

Naruto smiles. Kera yells congratulations "Hinata maybe you can bring your baby over to play with ours."

Naruto looks shocked, and rushes over to Kera he asks "really I'm going to be a father?"

She smiles, and says "yes Naruto you are."

He picks her up, and spins her around shouting "I'm going to be the best dad believe it!"

Hinata giggles at Naruto's excitement saying "Kiba acted the same way when I told him."


	23. Chapter 23

Page 22

Hinata leaves Kera and Naruto alone. He smiles at her saying "you do know you have made me the happiest man in the village."

She smiles, and says "I know Naruto."

He rushes off to tell everyone the good news she can't help but to giggle at his excitement of having a baby.

**~ 6 months later ~**

Kera and Hinata were spending a lot of time together buying clothes, and doing everything that needed to be done to get ready for the baby's arrival. Kiba loved the fact that his wife had someone to be with all day, and that he didn't have to worry about her safety. They both were due any day now, and Hinata was nervous about becoming a mother. Of course Kera told her often that she was going to be a great mom. They were together having tea, and talking when Hinata grabbed her stomach in pain.

Hinata yelled "ouch Kera I think the baby is coming."

Kera opened the door, and looked at the guard she calmly said "we need the doctor in here right away."

He shouted "the Doctor is needed" which caused the doctor to rush in unfortunately Naruto also heard, and came rushing in.

He looked at her, and asked "is the baby coming Kera?"

She shakes her head no, and replies "its Hinata could you get Kiba for her."

He grins, and says "right away Mrs. Uzumaki."

Naruto soon returns with Kiba, and she watches as Kiba rushes into the bedroom to be with his wife.

Naruto wraps his arms around her, and rubs her belly saying "that will be us soon."

Kera smiles at him, and says "I know, and I can't wait."

Naruto starts pacing back, and forth waiting to hear how things are going when he asks Kera "how long does this take?"

She smiles, and says "it depends on the baby."

Just then Kiba comes out holding his daughter announcing "it's a healthy baby girl."

He shows both Kera and Naruto the new baby, and she's the cutest little thing they've ever seen. The Doctor steps out of the room, and notices Kera holding her back so he asks "Mrs. Uzumaki how long has your back been hurting you?"

Kera responds "since yesterday why?"

The Doctor says "let me check you out I'll feel better if I do."

She smiles, and says "ok but I'm fine."

Naruto looks at her concerned, and leads Kera to the doctor but as soon as she gets to him her water breaks. The Doctor looks at her, and says "I thought so" he has Naruto rush Kera to There bedroom since Hinata was in the guest room. After several hours she delivers a healthy baby boy with blond hair just like his dad.

Naruto takes the baby out to show Kiba his son with a huge smile on his face the whole time. Naruto returns the baby to Kera saying "I'm so happy."

She looks at the baby and at Naruto, and says "he looks just like his daddy."

Naruto grins from ear to ear saying "he will grow up to be just like his dad believe it!" Then Naruto puts his Hokage hat on the baby saying "all this will be yours some day son."

Kera giggles at how silly the baby looks, and says "when he's older Naruto he's not ready yet."

The End


End file.
